Like Sister Like Sister
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Inggris selalu percaya bahwa mantan koloninya, Malaysia, bisa belajar banyak hal dari Indonesia. Inggris's PoV. InggrisMalaysia? Slight NethereNesia. Iggy OOC sepertinya.. orz  Oia, judulnya plesetan dari "like father like son" *maksa*


**Summary:** Inggris selalu percaya bahwa mantan koloninya, Malaysia, bisa belajar banyak hal dari Indonesia. Inggris's PoV. InggrisMalaysia? Slight NethereNesia. Iggy OOC sepertinya.. orz

**Disclaimer:** tetep punya Himaruya-sensei kok… Semoga Nesia & Malay cepet2 dikeluarin gambar yang pastinya.

Sebuah fanfic pendek by me... Don't expect anything about this one~ Wahahahahahahaha…. *dikeplak* Ups, maap, Ru lagi pengen ketawa aja pas inget pembuatan fic ini. Oh iya, Ru sih ngebayangin Nesia & Malay di sini kayak yang digambar Himaruya-sensei waktu itu. Tapi, terserah kalian lah mo ngebayangin gimana. Toh belom pasti juga tuh gambar.

Soal judul...abaikan saja... *nasib ga bakat bikin judul*

ETA: Thanks buat Yoshikuni atas koreksiannya XD

Met baca~

* * *

.

**Like Sister Like Sister**

(ngikutin like father like son gitu...XD)**  
**

.

* * *

"Maloooooon!" Sebuah suara teriakan terdengar. Aku segera tahu bahwa itu adalah suatu tanda bahwa kenyamanan kelas akan segera terganggu lagi oleh pertengkaran dua saudara itu. Aku menghela napas.

"Kau ambil batik punyaku lagi ya?"

"Enak aja! Ini punyaku kok! Tuh, ada tulisan…."

"Mana? Punyaku kan!"

"Tapi ta…."

"Udah, Udah!" Aku segera melerai mereka. Sebagai ketua kelas, aku tahu pasti kalau aku yang akan dicecar anak-anak lain bila membiarkan pertengkaran dua saudara itu terus berlanjut. Jadi, mau tak mau aku harus turun tangan. "Malaysia, kalau kau mencari batik punyamu, sepertinya tadi aku melihat Prancis membawa selembar kain batik ke luar," kataku.

"Tuh kan! Makanya, jangan maen ngaku-ngaku aja!" Indonesia pasang senyum penuh kemenangan sebelum merebut batik dari tangan Malaysia.

"Siapa suruh punyamu mirip sama punyaku?"

"Yee… Jelas-jelas kamu yang ikut-ikutan!"

"Kalau kau mau, aku akan menemanimu mencari Prancis." Aku buru-buru memotong pertengkaran itu.

"Thanks, Iggy~ Iggy emang paling baik! Beda banget sama Indon." Malaysia melirik Indonesia yang mencibir ke arahnya. Aku cepat-cepat menarik mantan koloniku itu ke luar kelas sebelum mereka melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi AFF…." Malaysia tiba-tiba bergumam. Saat itu, kami masih sibuk mencari Prancis yang menghilang entah ke mana.

"Lawan pertamamu Indonesia ya?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Aku pasti bakalan ngalahin si Indon! Liat aja!" katanya berapi-api.

Aku tersenyum melihat semangatnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, AFF mungkin merupakan ajang yang bagus untuk mereka berdua. Mungkin Malaysia terlihat lebih dewasa daripada Indonesia, tapi sebenarnya aku tahu banyak hal yang Malaysia pelajari dari kakaknya itu. Dulu pun, sebelum hubungan mereka memburuk, Indonesia pernah dengan semangatnya mengajarkan banyak hal pada Malaysia, menjadi guru dari adiknya itu. Mungkin saja kali ini pun Malaysia bisa belajar satu hal dari Indonesia.

Aku menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Do your best!"

Malaysia kelihatan agak kaget, tetapi ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

Malaysia duduk di hadapanku dengan wajah cemberut. Tadi pertandingannya melawan Indonesia baru saja selesai dan ia kalah dengan skor 5-1. Wajarlah kalau ia merasa kesal.

"Oi, jangan berwajah begitu." Aku menepuk pipinya pelan. "Kau kan masih bisa berjuang di pertandingan selanjutnya supaya bisa ketemu Indonesia lagi di final," kataku.

Ia terlihat agak ragu, tetapi akhirnya tersenyum lemah. "Ya. Aku akan berjuang."

Tiba-tiba ia berdiri. Ternyata ia melihat Indonesia muncul dari sebrang ruangan. "INDOOON! LIAT AJA! SELANJUTNYA AKU PASTI MENANG! KAU MESTI MASUK FINAL!" teriaknya.

Indonesia tersenyum sepintas. "Ya! Aku tunggu!" katanya sebelum berlalu.

Aku tersenyum puas melihat mereka. Rupanya benar, Malaysia, bukan, maksudku mereka berdua sudah belajar satu hal hari ini. Buktinya aku tidak mendengar mereka saling caci.

.

.

"Iggy~ Hari ini kau tanding lawan Nethere ya?" Malaysia tiba-tiba menghampiriku.

"Eh? Kok tau?" tanyaku heran. Hari ini aku memang akan mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan Nethere. Tapi karena memang bukan pertandingan yang besar, tidak banyak yang tahu.

"Aku dikasih tau Indon. Dia ngajakin nonton bareng," jawabnya.

Wah, betul-betul kemajuan pesat. Walaupun di kelas mereka masih suka adu mulut, sepertinya hubungan mereka sudah membaik.

"Bukannya besok kau ada pertandingan final lawan Indonesia?" kataku.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Nonton doang. Lagian Indon juga ikut nonton. Aku pasti dukung Iggy!" Ia tersenyum lebar.

Aku segera membuang muka, menyembunyikan wajahku yang sepertinya mulai memerah. "Ya-ya udah. Aku mau siap-siap dulu." Aku cepat-cepat meninggalkannya.

"Iggy~ Do your best!" katanya sebelum aku jauh.

Aku menoleh kemudian nyengir lebar. "I will!"

.

.

Aku sedang beristirahat, baru saja menyelesaikan babak pertama dari pertandingan persahabatanku dengan Nethere saat tiba-tiba Malaysia muncul.

Hampir saja aku menyemburkan minumanku saat melihat penampilan Malaysia yang sangat berantakan. "Kenapa penampilanmu itu?"

"Berantem sama Indon," kata Malaysia seraya duduk di sebelahku. Wajahnya terlihat bete.

"Hah? Kenapa lagi?" tanyaku gemas. Kupikir sekarang mereka hanya adu mulut saja. Tidak kusangka sampai berantakan begitu.

"Soalnya dia ngejelek-jelekin kamu!" Ia cemberut.

"SOALNYA APA?" Aku melongo, tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar.

"Iya, dia ngejelek-jelekin kamu. Katanya Nethere lebih jago. Trus kita berantem deh."

Aku merasakan wajahku memerah. Jadi Malaysia bertengkar dengan Indonesia karena membelaku?

TUNGGU! Bukan itu masalahnya!

"Malaysia.. Kamu nggak perlu berantem gara-gara itu doang. Lagian, masa supporter berantem cuma karena ngebela tim favoritnya sih?" Aku berusaha memberi pengertian.

"Biarin aja! Indon juga sering begitu!" kata Malaysia sebelum berdiri. "Pokoknya kau harus kalahin Nethere ya, Iggy! Aku balik ke bangku penonton dulu." Setelah bicara begitu, ia berjalan ke luar ruang ganti.

TUNGGU! Aku memang sering dengar kalau Indonesia sering ribut saat menjadi supporter, tapi…kenapa Malaysia jadi ikut-ikutan?

"Kau nggak perlu mencontoh yang itu, Malaysia…"

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Bwahahahahaha…. Ah, maaf, saia lanjut ketawa lagi.

Ini fic bener2 diluar dugaan saia! Jauuuuuuuuuuuh banget dari yang Ru pikirin sebelumnya! Dan….tadinya Ru pengen bikin humor! Tapi apa daya, sepertinya Ru memang kurang berbakat untuk genre yang satu itu… orz

Buat my sista Nana-koyama~ Kau mau bikin angst, Ru mo bikin humor. Tukeran yuk.. Huks…

Oia, ide fic ini Ru dapet dari celetukan ade Ru, "Pulang2 dari AFF, ntar supporter Malaysia ikut2an ribut pas nonton bola deh," katanya XD

Okeh, saia sangat amat tau kalo banyak kekurangan di fic ini. Karena itu, saran-kritik-komentar nya ditunggu~


End file.
